


Person(al) Writing(Carving)

by Wanderer_Brown_Sheep



Series: My Fanmix Covers [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Warning for Implied Cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep/pseuds/Wanderer_Brown_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words that live in us <em>(we put them there - <strong>listen</strong> to them)</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Person(al) Writing(Carving)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sharp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426443) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



> The _Sharp_ single fanart cover/poster thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Full size found on deviantart [here at 9 x 12 inches in 300 ppi.](http://fav.me/d5yji1n)


End file.
